A vehicle body front structure includes a front side frame extending forward from below a front section of a passenger compartment, a damper housing configured to support a damper of a front suspension, or the like. Here, various reinforcement structures configured to increase the rigidity of the vehicle body front structure are proposed (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).